Her Past, Her Future
by SavageHuntress
Summary: Do we really know the full story of Dinah's past?When it comes back to get her will Barbara and Helena protect her?What has she been keeping from them this whole time? A Helena Huntress  & Dinah love story! R&R


** Her Past, Her Future**

**Chapter 1 **

It was raining like cats and dogs as Dinah was out patrolling. She grumbled in frustration as she walked along the dark streets of New Gotham.

"You just had to beg to patrol tonight didn't ya Dinah" she grumbled to herself.

"Hey Dinah how are things at your end" Barbara asked.

"It's raining cats and dogs Barbara, I highly doubt even the most psychotic killer wants to be out here right now" Dinah complained.

"The psychotic ones always want to be out" said Helena.

At the moment Helena was working at her bar, while Barbara was back at the clock tower moderating Dinah's movements in case she needed back up from Helena. It's been almost a full year now since Dinah first joined the birds of prey. It feels like it was just yesterday when Dinah was running away from her tormentors. Dinah shook her head trying to clear some hellish flashback from her mind.

"Guess no matter how much time passes the images will always be there" Dinah mumbled softly.

"Did you say something Dinah?" asked Barbara.

"No nothing important, I'm gonna check the next few blocks then call it a night. It's been pretty quiet except for those few muggers early this evening before this rain from hell started" Dinah replied.

"Hey try jumping through roof tops in pouring down rain while catching a thug" Helena laughed.

Although Helena acted like she didn't hear, she was able to hear what Dinah had mumbled to herself just moments ago thanks to her enhance hearing.

"I'll leave the roof soaring to you huntress, Dinah out"

With that she continued on with her patrolling, her hands in the pockets of her leather black jacket as she tried her best in vain to keep herself warm. Her jeans, black top, and boots were totally soaked as well. All Dinah wanted right then and there was a nice hot steaming shower.

Meanwhile back at the bar Helena was thinking about what Dinah had been mumbling to herself just moments ago. Even though the girl has been with her and Barbara for nearly a year now, she was just beginning to realize how much of her past they really still didn't know about. Sure they knew the basics but something kept telling Helena that there was more to her story. She still couldn't get over the fact that someone had locked her up in a closet and refused to let her out until she claimed that she could no longer see strange images. The very thought of seeing a helpless younger Dinah begging to be saved made Helena growl softly, but dangerously. Within this year the two girls have grown really close, and Helena couldn't help but continue to always be protective over Dinah, no matter how much she improved on her fighting skills. Helena keeps telling herself it's just an older sister like feeling, a few months ago she finally admitted to Dinah how much she saw her as a little sister, but lately Helena wasn't sure what to think anymore.

Back with Dinah, she had finally made it home and quickly rushed for the showers. Barbara rolled her eyes with a laugh at how dramatic the child was acting over patrolling in rainy weather.

The next day after school Helena and Dinah were hanging out at No Man's Land playing pool, of course Helena was winning as always.

"So do you want me to patrol tonight?" Helena asked.

Dinah shrugged. "I don't mind patrolling, or we could go together. Do you have to work?" Dinah asked.

"Nope got the night off, Jerk boss gave me double shifts for the past two weeks. I've been missing some real action" Helena grinned as she made another ball go down the hole.

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Well not a whole lot of action really, just a few of your minor criminals. It's like the real tough guys know when you're gone and come out to play only when you're patrolling"

Helena chuckled. "Guess even the thugs know I'm the best" she grinned.

"So you joining the hunt tonight or what" Dinah questioned with a smirk.

"Of course, after all I am the Huntress" she replied proudly.

**TBC **


End file.
